


Second Chances

by akirasun



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Past Minho/Newt, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirasun/pseuds/akirasun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas knew he'd never be able to replace Newt in Minho's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

Thomas knew he couldn't compare to Newt. There's a hole in Minho's chest in the exact shape of Newt and Thomas knew he couldn't just let Minho just wallow in his despair during the day and fall victim to the string of nightmares at night. Minho shuddered under his blankets as yet another bad dream plagued his mind while Thomas moved to lay next to him. He pulled Minho back so he lay comfortably against Thomas' chest. Minho grunted as he woke up from the man handling, confusion welling up in his bleary eyes.

"It's just me," Thomas rumbled in his ear. Minho relaxed into Thomas' embrace, comforted by the steady rise and fall of chis breathing. "What was it about this time?"

"Same one as last night. We were in the crank palace and Newt had already past the Gone when we got there. His eyes were wild and he didn't even recognize me. He just kept begging and whimpering 'please, please, please'. I managed to get the launcher away from him and I couldn't stand how he looked all fragile and lost. I shot him right where he sat and he didn't even stand a chance," Minho recounted. Tears fell down his face and he drew in ragged breaths between chocked out sobs. Thomas turned him onto his other side and pulled at Minho's face until it was buried into the crook of his neck. "I miss him so much that it physical hurts me that he's not here."

"I know, buddy, I miss him, too," Thomas whispered into Minho's hair. He rocked back and forth in an attempt to calm the Keeper down once more. He whipped away the tears with his thumb when Minho began to relax and pull away. "Feel a bit better now?"

"Not really, I don't think I ever really will. I feel horrible that I'm crying over Newt while I've got you. And here you are, trying to help me through it all the while," Minho whimpered. Thomas sighed and gave him a reassuring smile. "Am I a horrible boyfriend?"

"Absolutely not. Newt was my friend and I'm grieving for him at the same time. Not as much as you, but still feel the loss of someone special," Thomas offered. Minho shook his head and worried his bottom lip between his teeth. "I know I'll never replace Newt. I don't want you to overwrite him with me because I know you won't do it and it's too much for me to ask of you. All I want to do is play in the band, even if it's second string, if that's still okay with you."

"You aren't second best, Thomas," Minho snapped, his eyes narrowing at Thomas. "You saved my life more times than I want to count and you are making sure this place has a running shot at being successful! That counts for more than you think."

"Not when it comes to love and matters of the heart," Thomas retorted. Minho softened and more tears threatened to spill over again. "You were with Newt for a reason, long before I was there. Now you've lost him while you are trying to rebuild your life at the same time. Newt's your first love and I'll be your second. Hopefully you won't be needing a third because honestly Gally is probably your next best option. I think he'd rather jump off the cliff than do that." Minho allowed himself to laugh at Thomas poorly delivered joke and gathered him in an embrace.

"I love you, Thomas. Thank you for being so understanding," Minho said against Thomas' collar bone.

"Anything for you, Minho, you deserve it."

"What do you deserve?" Minho asked as he began to drift off to sleep again.

"I'm not entirely sure on that one," Thomas admitted to an asleep Minho. "I'll let you know when I figure it out."


End file.
